


S is for Saviour

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2017 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Introspection, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Luffy loves his boyfriend, even if the older man is sometimes an idiot.





	S is for Saviour

Luffy blinked, then frowned at the darkness which greeted him. Dark meant early. He groaned and tried to roll over, only to stop when his arm caught on something warm and solid. Oh, right. Law. A grin spread across his face, and he buried his nose in his boyfriend's collarbone. Law would have to return to his own crew eventually, but for now he was Luffy's. Ah, and they were even now too! Luffy giggled into Law's shirt, and tangled himself further in both his boyfriend and his blanket. He'd owed Law big-time for the past two years, ever since the surgeon save his life after- after.

Luffy shook his head slightly, and curled his fingers in the back of Law's shirt. That was in the past. Here, now, the body in his arms was warm and breathing and _alive_. Law was alive, and they were together, and he'd finally paid Law back for saving his life back then so now they were even. Law may think he owed Luffy now, but that was because he was stupid about some things. Law kept him alive, and he punched Mingo in the face. They were even.

Law made a sleepy sound, and lifted his hand to pat the back of Luffy's head. “Go t' sleep.” he mumbled, and Luffy made an affirmative noise before pressing a quick, chaste kiss to his boyfriend's skin. Law may look at him like he was the sun, but to Luffy, he'd always be his saviour.


End file.
